


a summertime strawberry

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, PWP, Pre-Canon, spoilers for episode 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before the formation of Vox Machina, two members of a different adventuring party sort out their feelings in the face of great evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a summertime strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mostly happy with this prompt fill but there are bits i'm not too keen on so if anyone has constructive criticism to provide that'd be much appreciated!

When Allura answers her bedroom door at night to be greeted by Kima still in full plate armor, she is immediately concerned. But Kima just smiles softly- or as softly as she can, this wild woman -and enters the bedroom like she has a hundred times before.

“We’ve got an awful mess on our hands, don’t we, Allie?” Kima says, taking a seat on the cushioned bench at the foot of Allura’s bed. “An ancient red dragon. Bahamut be praised.”

Allura pulls her silk dressing robe a little tighter around herself. “I think that much has been made abundantly clear. You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Kima laughs, sharp and short. “Never. I have been thinking, though- a dangerous thing for me. I’ve been thinking about you.”

Allura presses her lips together into a thin line and stares at a spot in the distance, just above Kima’s head. “Really.” Her voice does not crack.

“I think…we’ve done a lot of exchanging of favors,” Kima says. “And I want that cycle to cease.”

Allura’s heart drops. “I see.”

“I have a gift, freely given.” Kima stands once again, looks up at Allura and curses under breath, and stands on top of the bench with a heavy clanking of armor so they are eye-to-eye. “I want to give you this, and I don’t want either of us thinking something is owed between the other. Not with this.”

Kima kisses her, passionate but almost chaste. Allura tenses, shocked, but melts, eager to let Kima deepen the kiss.

For all the times they have shared a bed- or a sleep roll at camp, or the same spot of grass those times they had nothing but the sky overhead and a fire at their backs -Kima has never kissed her. Allura thought perhaps the Order of the Platinum Dragon disallowed these things, and to go without a kiss was maybe somehow part of finding a loophole. But now, she thinks- for as much as she is thinking with her brain, currently -she thinks perhaps Kima had only waited.

“Lay down,” Kima says, and Allura is all too eager to comply. She sheds her dressing gown so she is wearing nothing but her soft red nightgown and returns to her bed, laying flat on her back.

“Will you need help with your armor?” she asks. There’s an answering _thunk_ of gauntlets as Kima chuckles.

“I’ll be just fine, Allie, I promise.”

She’s about to ask if she’s sure when she feels small, cool hands on her knees, gently spreading them apart. Allura looks straight down her belly and watches as Kima, still in her armor, urges her to spread her thighs open. Kima gives her a wicked grin before she ducks her head between Allura’s thighs, making her shiver and fist the sheets.

They haven’t done this before either. It’s always been quick fingers under robes and sleepclothes, frantic rutting, lips wrapped around dusky nipples, over and done before anyone could possibly be the wiser. No one, in fact, has ever put their tongue to Allura here. It feels _good-_ she’s sensitive, and Kima’s mouth is warm and clever. She can feel herself growing wetter and wetter already, and she gasps aloud when Kima’s tongue flicks against her clit.

“Y-you’ve done this before,” she says, her tone perhaps a bit accusing. Kima laughs again, and the vibrations this close to her hole make her squirm delightedly.

“I’ve had some experience,” Kima replies. “Not as much as I’d like, certainly.” She ducks her head back down and licks a stripe between Allura’s lips and Allura kicks a leg in the air and cries out.

Kima licks into her, one hand on a thigh and the other squeezing her rear so hard it’ll doubtlessly bruise tomorrow. Whenever Kima looks up at Allura, her smile is shiny with Allura’s own wetness, and she has to stare back up at the ceiling and whine for more.

Her orgasm hits her like a great wave in the ocean; surely if she were standing it would knock her down flat. Unbidden, her fingers spark with ambient magic, and it takes all of her control to keep the arcane energy within her. She can feel her own sticky release on Kima’s tongue and she whimpers, feeling raw and pulled apart.

Kima climbs up the bed- and Allura trusts enough in Kima’s upper body strength to know she will not get crushed by the plate armor -and kisses her. The taste is different but interesting, musky but clean as the soap she’d used during her earlier bath. This kiss is deep, and lasts much longer than their first. Allura would be happy to spend all eternity kissing Kima.

Sadly, Kima breaks away. “Good night, Allie,” she says.

“What? But what about you- you didn’t-”

Kima shakes her head, but she smiles. “A gift,” she repeats. “From me to you.”

“This whole thing is so silly. Gifts, favors- what does it even _mean,_ Kima?”

“It means I want something new,” Kima says. “I want to bed my lover, not my traveling companion.”

Allura looks at her longingly. She leans forward to kiss Kima on the forehead. “You could’ve just used your words, you silly woman.”

“I am a woman of action,” Kima says solemnly. She grins again and kisses Allura again, short and sweet this time. “I’m going back to my own bed. Maybe tomorrow night you can join me.”

“Perhaps I will, Lady Kima.” Allura smiles at her fondly. “Good night.”

“’Night, Allie.”


End file.
